U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,283, Murata et al, issued June 7, 1977, discloses granular detergents containing surfactants having a tendency to cake and an anticaking agent formed by reacting polyethylene glycol with an acid anhydride. The compositions can also contain 0-20% of other surfactants such as alkylbenzene sulfonates. Spray-dried detergents containing mixtures of alkylbenzene sulfonate and alkyl ethoxy sulfate surfactants, silicate and builders are exemplified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,841, McDanald, issued Feb. 27, 1979, discloses granular detergents containing particulate antistatic/softening additives. In Example 8, the particles are mixed with spray-dried base granule containing about 27% of a mixture of alkylbenzene sulfonate and alkyl ethoxy sulfate surfactants, 18% silicate and about 22% sodium tripolyphosphate.
Japanese OPI No. 106509, published Aug. 21, 1979, discloses spray-dried granular detergents containing 15-40% surfactant, 5-20% silicate and no more than 12% phosphate. The compositions are said to have good phosphate. The compositions are said to have good physical properties and to cause less deposition of insolubles on clothes.
Japanese OPI No. 72998 and 72999, published Apr. 25, 1985, disclose dense granular detergents formed by high shear mixing of alkylbenzene sulfuric acid and alkyl sulfuric acid with sodium carbonate and water to cause neutralization, admixing other ingredients such as builders, and then crushing and granulating the mixture.